Lieber Gets a Thrashing
by Fayt Linegod
Summary: Well, I was reading a story and...Bang! Sorry, about that, he goes on and on so I had to stop him. Anyway, this story is a little like the actual one, but there is humor, and lieber gets what he deserved. T for Language.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR OCEAN: TILL THE END OF TIME, IT IS THE PROPERTY OF TRI-ACE OKAY, THAT GOOD ENUFF FER YOU?

A/N: I just felt like writing this short fic after hearing a little too much about Lieber and his hatred of Fayt.

'Thoughts' ('')

"Speech" ("")

**Chapter one** (Probably the only one)

Fayt woke up late. He had just got back from the collapsing Styx and was waiting for the group to agree on what they would do next. He got up from his bed and did a few stretches, just to get his blood circulating, then he got dressed and was about to exit the door to his room when I opened suddenly and there was maria.

"Oh, sorry Fayt, O was just checking to see if you were okay, we had a rough time on Styx." Said Maria. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired…" "Well then, come on up to the bridge, we've all pretty much decided on a plan and we need to know what you think about it." And she left. 'Alright then, I'll just go up and then we can leave.' As he exited the room he came face to face with Lieber.

"Oh, hey Lieber, what's up?" said Fayt. "Don't give me that shit, what were you doing with Maria?" said Lieber angrily. "Huh?" "Listen to me. Ever since you got onto this ship, my chances with Maria were ruined, now I have to stand and watch you seduce her away from me and…" he didn't get to finish because Cliff was just coming around the corner and he had to leave. "You'll hear from me again Fayt!" and he ran off.

"Hey man, what are you doing, we're all waiting for you." Said Cliff. "Ok, I'm coming, I just keep getting "bumped into", if you know what I mean" "Yeah, well, come on, we're going to go to Aquios to see if the queen will lend us the sacred orb." "Alright Let's go."

And so Cliff and Fayt joined the rest of the group up at the bridge to decide on which three should go down.

An hour later—

"So you say that it will end the darkest night's manifestation and the strange monsters will disappear?" asked queen Aquaria XXVII "Yes your highness" said Fayt. "Your highness, I do not find it appropriate to…" "Please, be quiet, when I need your advice, I will ask Magistrate Laselle." Said the queen. "B-but, your highness…" Fayt and the others laughed silently. "Alright, thank you your highness, we will be brief in our use of the sacred orb. Farewell." And they left.

The group went and took the long road below the castle all the way to the shrine of Kaddan. "Finally, that was a long road, sophia, take the orb." Said Fayt, and she was quick to comply. As soon as she placed her hands on it, the orb glowd and all of a sudden, Blair appeared. "Everyone, this is only the first part, now you must go all the way to The Mosel ruins and find a portal there which will lead you to my brother's hideout. Good luck and with that she disappeared." "SHIT!" Said Fayt, "Now we have to go all the way to Mosel…Man, this planet needs freakin' transporters…" "Oh calm down Fayt, we'll be all right." Said Maria, "After all, we're the ones who have to do this, no one else can." "Fine let's…" Fayt trailed off. They heard a strange buzzing noise and, "crrrr…croui…yu..yuna….Yuna, this is Brother, are you all right?" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" yelled Fayt "Hey you moron there's no Yuna here!" "Duh…sorry, wrong frequency…crack!" and the sound disappeared. "Man, who was that freakin moron?" asked Fayt, "Well," said sophia, "All the frequencies for the radios in games created by Square are one one line, so that must have been someone from another game…" "Sophia… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Yelled Fayt.

-Ten years later(giant exaggeration)

We're finally at the goddamn ruins of Mosel, now what do we do?" said Fayt "Well, now we have to find the portal." Said Maria. "It is in the center of the ruins" said Sophia, "How do you know that?" asked Fayt, "Well, Blair told me." "Whatever, let's go." And they all went to the conference room, ignoring the fighting chess figures. "Seriously…Chess people, what the hell were those idiots in 4D space thinking when they created this?" complained Fayt. "Oh well." And they finally reached the conference room. "Finally, we're there. Now let's…!" A gigantic Golem suddenly broke through the floor and attacked the group. "Shit! What is this!" said Fayt. "We're screwed." Said Maria. And the golem sent them all flying into the wall and the roof crumbled onto them.

--TOTAL BLACKOUT—

A/N: Well, I,ve decided to make this fic a little longer, I'll update again soon, please read and review! I hope you like it!


End file.
